


Случайная встреча

by silencelikeawhisper



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фил - простой 26-летний парень, живущий в Лондоне, и однажды он случайно встречает Дэна Хауэлла. Они начинают лучше узнавать друг друга и постепенно открывают для себя, что такое любовь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Случайная встреча

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Didn't Mean To Find You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25082) by stellapurple219. 



> частичное AU - в этом тексте у Дэна и Фила нет каналов на YouTube.

Меня зовут Фил Лестер и я понятия не имею, что делать со своей жизнью. Мне 26 лет, я холост и живу один в Лондоне. Я закончил университет, но так и не знаю, что хочу делать в жизни - наверное, именно поэтому я здесь, работаю в магазине одежды в торговом центре.

Эта работа не особо интересная, в основном мне приходится показывать посетителям, где найти ту или иную одежду, и развешивать на нужные места неправильно повешенные вещи. Иногда посетители спрашивают моего совета или мнения, вот, собственно, и всё. Но зато у меня есть здесь пара друзей - мы с коллегами проводим довольно много времени в разговорах, потому что быть продавцом довольно-таки скучно. С одним парнем, Крисом, мы стали довольно близкими друзьями.

Кстати о Крисе, он как раз идёт ко мне с таким видом, словно собирается сообщить мне что-то очень важное.

\- Всё в порядке? - спросил я, вырвавшись из своих грёз.

\- О, да, да, да, ммм... слушай, мне очень неловко, но там в примерочной парень, который меряет джинсы, и ему нужна помощь, не мог бы ты пойти помочь ему? - на одном дыхании произнёс Крис и после секундной паузы добавил: - мне _очень_ нужно в туалет!

\- Без проблем, - ответил я и, тихо посмеиваясь над своим другом, направился к примерочным.

Хотя наш магазин был довольно большим, время уже подходило к закрытию, да и к тому же был будний день, так что к счастью, людей было мало. Поэтому я легко смог догадаться, в какой кабинке был тот парень - только две были заняты, а из одной раздавался детский смех.

Где-то через минуту дверь открылась и из кабинки вышел парень примерно моего возраста или чуть помоложе.

\- Что вы думаете об этих джинсах? Я не могу решить, не слишком ли они тесные.

Я внимательно посмотрел на его ноги, плотно обтянутые джинсами, на его зад... Я знал, что я вообще-то на работе, но _господи боже мой, этот парень - просто красавчик_. Я почувствовал, как мои щёки заливаются румянцем, и понял, что стою и оцениваю этого парня, и что я внезапно лишился дара речи. Как я ни пытался, я просто не мог оторвать глаз от него.

\- О, совсем нет... в смысле... может, вы повернётесь? - он озадаченно посмотрел на меня. - простите, Крису срочно понадобилось... эмм... зайти на склад, - попытался выкрутиться я.

Когда я понял, что он заметил, как я разглядывал его, то покраснел ещё сильнее и попытался отвлечься от неподходящих для работы мыслей, витавших в моей голове.

\- Так как вы думаете... Фил? - он прочитал имя на моём бейдже, - они не слишком тесные?

\- Что ж, ммм, очевидно, это зависит от того, насколько вы хотите показать себя, я так думаю... кажется, они вам подходят, так что решение за вами!

Пока я ждал, когда парень снова переоденется, я нервно поправлял свою чёлку и думал, может ли что-то получиться из этого. Было в нём что-то такое...

\- Так, спасибо ещё раз за помощь, Фил, - улыбнулся парень, выйдя из кабинки. _Ух ты, у него милая улыбка_.

\- Всего хорошего, эм...

\- Дэн.

\- Дэн.

Мы стояли, улыбались друг другу, поймав себя на мысли о том, что нам не обязательно вот так сразу прощаться, но ни один из нас не хотел рисковать и просить другого остаться.

В этот момент Крис вернулся из туалета и уверенным шагом направился к нам. Он посмотрел поочерёдно на Дэна и на меня.

\- Я многое пропустил? - спросил он, нарушив тишину.

\- Нет, Фил помог мне выбрать джинсы, я собирался их купить, и как раз направлялся к кассе!

\- И вы просто так уйдёте? - спросил Крис, не потрудившись даже посмотреть в мою сторону.

\- ...а что ещё, по-вашему, мне нужно сделать? - озадаченно поинтересовался Дэн.

\- Ну, например, можно начать с того, чтобы обменяться телефонными номерами, - предложил Крис, удивив нас обоих.

Я сделал мысленную пометку, чтобы Крис позже получил за это по заслугам. Я ничего не знаю про Дэна! Что, если у него есть девушка? И даже если нет, кто знает, заинтересован ли он - чёрт побери, ему, наверное, вообще не нравятся парни!

Но неожиданно Дэн рассмеялся, достал телефон и протянул его мне, открытый на "Новом контакте". Я взял его, ввёл свои данные, протянул обратно, а Крис в это время только улыбался всё шире. А затем из другой примерочной кабинки вышла семья, Крис пошёл помогать им, Дэн ушёл, помахав мне рукой и улыбнувшись на прощание, и _чёрт возьми, он такой красавчик_.

Когда он ушёл, я остался стоять на том же самом месте и безуспешно пытался понять, что же такое только что произошло.

Я вышел из своего транса только когда Крис шутливо стукнул меня по затылку.

\- Крис, нельзя просто так взять и поступить так... - возмущённо сказал я, хоть и знал, что это бесполезно.

\- А почему бы и нет? Судя по вашим взглядам в тот момент, когда я вернулся, вам обоим было бы это интересно. А из твоих рассказов я понял, что он как раз в твоём вкусе. Только честно, не отрицай того, что он тебе понравился, ведь так? А что может случиться в худшем случае? Он не свяжется с тобой и ты никогда не увидишь его снова? Ты же знаешь, что я прав.

Я не ответил ему, потому что знал, что не могу с ним поспорить, и кроме того, я втайне надеялся, что из этого что-то выйдет.

Возможно, со мной наконец случится что-то интересное.

Возможно, моя жизнь скоро перевернётся.


	2. Кофе и улыбки

Хоть я и знал, что это глупо, я не мог перестать думать о Дэне. Прошло всего несколько дней с нашего знакомства, но мои мысли снова и снова посещал этот загадочный парень, пришедший в магазин. И я ничего не мог с собой поделать, а только хотел больше узнать о нём - его фамилию, сколько ему лет, где он работает... и возможно, тоже получить его номер телефона. В моём случае я практически ничего о нём не знал - только что он высокий, чуть выше меня, у него мягкие каштановые волосы и бездонные, добрые глаза, глядя в которые мне почему-то вспоминался домашний уют. И его имя - Дэн.

Да, определённо, в данной ситуации я был в худшем положении. Он знал моё полное имя, у него был мой номер - возможно, в эту самую секунду он разглядывает мою страничку на фейсбуке! Я не люблю оказываться в неведении, как сейчас, ненавижу, когда мне приходится ждать, когда он со мной заговорит. Хоть и есть в моей жизни то, от чего я бы с радостью избавился или поделился с другими, но это совершенно точно не контроль над ситуацией.

Телефон хранил мучительное молчание с тех пор, как у Дэна появился мой номер, и хотя я проверял его довольно часто, всё равно каждый раз был разочарован тем, что Дэн мне так и не написал. Что-то в нём заинтриговало меня, пробудило во мне желание узнать его, проводить с ним время. И, что самое худшее, он был одним из самых привлекательных людей, виденных мной за долгое время.

Я вздохнул и запустил Angry Birds. Я уже прошёл каждый уровень по несколько раз, так что это было скорее убийством времени, нежели развлечением. И в самый неожиданный момент мне пришло новое сообщение с незнакомого номера.

 _Привет, Фил_ , гласило оно, _это Дэн - ты же помнишь меня? Я тут подумал, не хочешь ли встретиться как-нибудь? Если нет, то ничего страшного... я просто хотел узнать._

Моё сердце совершило кульбит в груди, а на лице сама собой возникла улыбка. Хоть я и надеялся, что он со мной свяжется, такого я точно не ожидал. С такими людьми, как я, редко случается что-то хорошее, как Дэн.

Переписав свою смс раз десять, я наконец решил ответить:

_Привет, Дэн, конечно, я тебя помню, и я только за! Может, сходим выпьем кофе или типа того? Когда ты свободен?_

Не прошло и минуты, как он ответил:

_Это прекрасно ;) как насчёт сегодня днём, если ты не занят, конечно._

Я не верил своим глазам. Кто-то на самом деле хотел пойти гулять со мной - СО МНОЙ! Мы договорились насчёт времени и места и я начал готовиться к свиданию - могу я так это назвать? - что заняло намного больше времени, чем следовало бы. В конце концов я решил надеть то, во что одевался каждый день - клетчатую рубашку и узкие джинсы. Это же просто кофе.

***

Зайдя в Старбакс, я занервничал. Что, если я ему не понравлюсь? Что, если дома его ждёт прекрасная девушка, и он хочет просто дружить? Или что хуже, если он меня продинамит? Но я понял, что несмотря ни на что, я должен вложить всю свою душу, приложить все старания, чтобы всё прошло на высоте - в конце концов, такое нечасто случается с такими, как я.

Я осмотрел зал, но нигде его не увидел, так что я подошёл к окну, прислонился к нему и закрыл глаза, отчаянно пытаясь успокоить нервы. Я пытался проиграть снова в голове то, что собирался сказать ему, как вдруг почувствовал, что кто-то похлопывает меня по плечу. Я открыл глаза и увидел перед собой Дэна, ближе, чем было бы нормальным в такой ситуации. Увидев, как шокирован я был его появлением, он рассмеялся. Его тёмно-карие глаза засветились, а на щеках появились ямочки - он был прекрасен.

\- Привет!

Моё дыхание всё ещё было немного неровным из-за того, как близко он был, и мой мозг был заполнен мыслями, которые совершенно точно не подходили для первого-свидания-которое-вообще-то-не-свидание. Я представлял, каково это - коснуться своими губами его, зарыться рукой в его волосы, почувствовать, как наши пальцы переплетаются.

\- Фил, скажи что-нибудь...

Он произнёс это всего в нескольких дюймах от моего лица, и на его лице было одновременно выражение беспокойства, недоумения и счастья, и при этом он улыбался. Каким-то образом из-за него всё остальное в кофейне перестало, ну, или почти перестало иметь значение.

\- Эмм... привет, Дэн! Спасибо, что пришёл! Хочешь кофе или ещё чего-нибудь? - спросил я, неловко рассмеявшись и отступив немного назад.

\- Уже есть! - он поднял два стакана и жестом пригласил меня за столик. - Давай сядем.

\- Оу, ммм, давай я заплачу... - запинаясь, предложил я. Должен признать, его рвение немного выбило меня из колеи - конечно же, не в плохом смысле. Это восполняло всю неловкость, которой были наполнены все мои (не такие уж и многие) отношения.

\- Не глупи, Фил, я плачу! Если память мне не изменяет, это я тебя пригласил, а не наоборот. Я взял нам карамельный маккиато, ты не против? - в этот момент настала моя очередь быть озадаченным.

\- Как ты... - я изумлённо потряс головой, пытаясь говорить с широченной улыбкой на лице, появившейся, когда Дэн чуть не назвал нашу встречу свиданием. - Дэн, это мой любимый кофе.

\- Я очень рад, потому что и мой тоже! - ответил он. - А сейчас, я думаю, нам стоит как следует познакомиться. Меня зовут Дэниел Джеймс Хауэлл, мне 21 год и я недавно переехал в Лондон после того, как бросил юрфак. Это долгая история, но суть в том, что я понял - колледж не для меня. Я люблю слушать музыку - вообще-то мне много что нравится, но любимые группы - Fall Out Boy, Muse, My Chemical Romance, Slipknot, Radiohead, Panic! At The Disco... Большую часть своего времени я провожу за видеоиграми или в интернете. Не думаю, что я такая уж интересная личность... но такой уж я есть.

\- Думаю, у нас много общего! Меня зовут Филип Майкл Лестер и мне 26. Я уже несколько лет живу один в Лондоне, до этого жил в Манчестере, а раньше учился в университете. Я не знаю, что делать по жизни, но надеюсь, что в ближайшем будущем что-нибудь изменится... Как ты знаешь, я работаю продавцом. Мне нравится "Баффи - истребительница вампиров", а мой музыкальный вкус очень схож с твоим.

Он одобрительно кивнул, и настала приятная тишина, в которой мы пили кофе и изучали друг друга. На Дэне была чёрная футболка, поверх неё тёмно-серый свитер, а снизу... стоп... неужели это...

Неожиданно я засмеялся.

\- Что такое? - воскликнул Дэн, - Что я сделал? - он начал осматривать себя на предмет какого-то подвоха.

\- Просто... - произнёс я сквозь смех, - на тебе те самые джинсы, что я тогда продал.

\- О! Ага... ха-ха... думаю, я поэтому их и купил, так как они мне понравились. И определённо не из-за того, что заметил, как невероятно привлекательный продавец любовался мной в них... - он подмигнул, из-за чего я немедленно залился румянцем.

Дэн сглотнул, осознав, что он только что сказал, и вдруг я увидел неловкого и застенчивого ребёнка, спрятанного за развязной, кокетливой маской. Мы оба молчали и я всматривался в его глаза.

Возможно, мне передалось немного его уверенности, или, возможно, настал такой момент, но вдруг я произнёс полушёпотом, глядя ему прямо в глаза:

\- Не хочешь пойти ко мне?

\- Думаю, да, - ответил он так же тихо. 

Я подождал его, пока он платил за кофе, который нам внезапно расхотелось допивать, встал и вышел, проверив, идёт ли он следом.


	3. Не дразни меня

Когда я открыл дверь своей квартиры, мной овладело странное, незнакомое чувство безопасности, надёжности, доверия. Я считал, что в подобных ситуациях, когда приводишь кого-то домой, было бы нормально волноваться о том, понравится ли этому человеку у тебя или нет, не попытается ли он что-то поменять, но в тот момент я был совершенно счастлив. И не то, чтобы это было проблемой, но мы оба не могли перестать улыбаться.

Войдя внутрь, я сел на диван. Дэн сел рядом, возможно, немного ближе, чем надо. Его близость лишь усилила моё желание поцеловать его. Его губы выглядели такими мягкими и соблазнительными... но, конечно же, я не мог просто так сидеть и глядеть на него, я должен проявить гостеприимство.

\- Чего ты хочешь? У меня есть фильмы, видеоигры, ммм... интернет, еда, парочка настольных игр, наверное... вообще-то у меня почти нечем заняться, - усмехнулся я, начиная чувствовать себя комфортнее.

\- Вообще-то, всё, что ты перечислил, составляет где-то 90% моих ежедневных занятий... ну, ещё сон. Но я не думаю, что он подойдёт, потому что валяться без сознания - определённо не лучший вариант для хорошего, кхм, свидания, - он очаровательно прикусил губу, заставив меня ощутить внезапный прилив желания. - На самом деле, я думаю, мы можем просто поговорить. Фил, я не знаю, что происходит, но в тебе есть что-то, отчего я хочу узнать тебя получше.

\- Со мной то же самое.

Мы говорили тихо, несмотря на то, что не было опасности быть услышанными, и то и дело смеялись или подмигивали друг другу. Я рассказал Дэну о своей жизни во время учёбы в школе и университете, как я там развлекался, и наоборот, что пропустил. В свою очередь, Дэн рассказал о себе. Когда нам не о чем стало рассказывать друг другу, я решил, что нам стоит чем-нибудь заняться вместе. Кроме того, с меня уже было достаточно неразрывного зрительного контакта и растущего в воздухе напряжения.

\- Итак, Дэн, у меня есть идея. Ты выберешь одну из моих видеоигр, и тот, кто проиграет, должен будет выполнить желание, загаданное победителем, - я очень надеялся поиграть в эту игру и надеялся, что и Дэн тоже, но на самом деле, я не давал ему особого выбора. И возможно, идея заданий была просто оправданием для возможности физического контакта с ним - если быть честным, это чертовски заводило меня.

\- Хорошо, - задумчиво ответил он. Наверное, в его голове пролетали миллионы идей, а в его игровых талантах я не сомневался. Впрочем, я был не против - я был готов ко всему, чего захочет Дэн - это и было целью игры. Я просто надеялся, что наши желания совпадали.

\- Как насчёт этой? - спросил Дэн, вытаскивая "Соника".

\- Отлично! - с энтузиазмом откликнулся я. Да, я собирался получить массу наслаждения. 

Всего через несколько минут я был повержен. К сожалению, я обнаружил, что в этой отдельно взятой игре Дэн был немного лучше меня.

\- Итак, Фил, ты в моём распоряжении, - по голосу было заметно, что у него есть план, в его глазах зажглись хитрые искорки. - Для первого раза я хочу, чтобы ты съел сырое яйцо.

Это стало неприятным сюрпризом - я не ожидал, что Дэн выберет что-то подобное... Меня передёргивало от одной только мысли об этом. Я собирался соврать и сказать, что у меня кончились яйца, но это бы не сработало - он мог открыть холодильник и посмотреть.

\- Можно... можно я его взболтаю и выпью из кружки? - робко поинтересовался я.

\- Нет, ты встанешь над раковиной, а я разобью яйцо тебе в рот.

Я был уверен, что Дэн дразнит меня, он _знал_ , чего я хотел, но собирался вопиюще игнорировать мои желания, хотя, и я был в этом уверен, он хотел того же самого. Как бы то ни было, сырое яйцо? Я определённо не был к этому готов. Я встал около раковины, Дэн подошёл ко мне, держа в руке яйцо. Он поднял его, велел мне широко открыть рот, и подался вперёд. И несмотря на то, что меня должны были вот-вот захлестнуть весьма неприятные ощущения, я не мог не заметить, как изогнулись в напряжении черты его лица, как сосредоточен его взгляд на не-совсем-сферическом объекте. Я любовался его руками, тем, как его пальцы держали яйцо. Может, это и мелочи, но если тебе кто-то по-настоящему начинает нравиться, то даже самые мелкие детали могут полностью захватить твоё внимание.

Я взвизгнул, когда склизкая субстанция проникла в мой рот - я слишком отвлёкся, разглядывая Дэна, и совершенно забыл про яйцо. И теперь в мой рот было совершено проникновение. От одного ощущения мне хотелось немедленно всё выплюнуть, да и вкус был не лучше. И хотя я чуть не выплюнул яйцо, я всё-таки решил проглотить его. Конечно же, тот факт, что во время всего этого Дэн истерически ржал надо мной, процессу не помог. Но не могу же я жаловаться на его смех?

Мы играли ещё по меньшей мере час, и я постоянно проигрывал. И после яйца мне пришлось: выпить ложку ванильной эссенции, попытаться проглотить ложку корицы, сделать "колесо", потрясти попой и спеть алфавит в обратном порядке. Только один раз мне удалось победить Дэна, и я должен был придумать для него задание. С одной стороны, я хотел подразнить его так же, как и он меня, но с другой, у меня больше не было сил сдерживать свои чувства.

\- Поцелуй меня, - прошептал я.

Сексуальное напряжение, витавшее между нами в Старбаксе, внезапно снова наполнило воздух, и я чувствовал, что Дэн тоже этого хотел, но не решался попросить.

Дэн наклонился ко мне, в его глазах читалось спокойствие, доверие и счастье, они манили меня своим теплом. Он приоткрыл свои мягкие розовые губы и медленно потянулся вперёд, пока наконец наши губы не соприкоснулись. Сразу же меня накрыло волной адреналина и я почувствовал, что наш поцелуй был словно живое существо. Он был таким успокаивающим, идеальным, и необъяснимо _правильным_. Его губы были мягкими, и он целовал меня очень нежно. Это был не быстрый или жадный поцелуй, нет, он был неспешным, прекрасным, это было даже больше, чем я ожидал от поцелуя. Пока мы целовались, я почувствовал глубокую связь с Дэном, какой не чувстовал никогда раньше, и её нельзя было описать никак иначе, чем "цветы любви".

В конце концов, нам, как нормальным людям, надо было дышать, и мы неохотно оторвались друг от друга. Между нашими лицами по-прежнему было всего несколько сантиметров, и наши глаза говорили больше, чем мы могли сказать словами. Он протянул руку и я осторожно взял её, не разрывая зрительного контакта, связавшего нас. 

\- Можешь остаться здесь? - выдохнул я.

\- Сколько пожелаешь.

\- Навсегда.


	4. Моё сердце наполнено тобой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Саундтрек к главе: Colbie Caillat - You got me_ **

Прошло несколько недель с нашего первого свиданияи всё шло лучше, чем я ожидал. Дэн был лучиком света в моей жизни, источником моего счастья, и по счастливому, чудесному, _невероятному_ стечению обстоятельств, казалось, что я тоже делаю его счастливым. Он заставлял меня смеяться так, как я не смеялся уже много лет, и рядом с ним я всегда улыбался и думал, что эта улыбка не исчезнет никогда. Мы проводили вместе всё больше и больше времени, то у меня дома, то у него, хотя он предпочитал мою квартиру.

Мы стали невероятно близки за очень короткое время. Мы узнали, что у нас есть много общего, и стали совершенно неразлучны. Он был мне как лучший друг, но в то же время наша дружба сосуществовала с нежными поцелуями, обжиманиями на диване и внезапными объятиями. Мы так и не дали названия нашим отношениям, отчасти потому, что были уверены друг в друге, и отчасти потому, что слово _партнёр_ звучало страшно и по-взрослому - я так и не дорос до этого, да и Дэн, по-видимому, тоже.

От каждого его поцелуя по моим венам пробегал электрический разряд, а от каждого объятия или чуть более долгого взгляда сердце ускоряло свой темп. Каждый раз, когда я думал о нём, я улыбался, и пару раз меня застукали на работе, когда я покинул эту реальность ради совершенного мира Дэниела Джеймса Хауэлла. Даже Крис заметил, насколько счастливее я стал выглядеть, и конечно же, ему хотелось знать все подробности.

\- Эй, Фил, - голос Дэна вырвал меня из полудрёмы, в которую я случайно снова провалился.

\- Да?

\- О чём ты думаешь? Ты улыбаешься, - он пытался сохранить спокойное и лишь чуть-чуть заинтересованное выражение лица, но его глаза были полны обожания.

\- Ну... Я думал о тебе. О нас. О последних нескольких неделях, которые стали счастливейшими в моей жизни. О том, каким особенным и удивительным я стал себя чувствовать из-за тебя, - я встал с дивана, подошёл к Дэну и обнял его, обхватив руками за талию и положив голову ему на плечо. Я чувствовал его запах и стал говорить тише. - О том, как всё плохое улетучивается, когда ты рядом. О том, что когда ты меня обнимаешь, я чувствую, что ничто не может ранить меня. - Дэн обнял меня в ответ и я почувствовал, как он улыбается, уткнувшись лицом мне в волосы. - Ты лучшее, что случилось в моей жизни.

Мы просто так стояли и обнимали друг друга, казалось, целую вечность. Он заботливо держал меня, как будто я был для него _важен_. Мы идеально подходили друг другу, как будто мы были двумя половинками, которые только и ждали, чтобы найти друг друга. Дэн медленно поднял голову, а затем нежно обхватил моё лицо ладонями. Дюйм за дюймом, мы приближались друг к другу и, наконец, он нежно коснулся своими губами моих, от чего, как и каждый раз, по моей спине побежали мурашки. Он целовал меня медленно, нежно, и я снова вспомнил, насколько идеален Дэниел Хауэлл. Через несколько мгновений он отстранился, прикусил губу (самым непреднамеренно-соблазнительным образом) и на его лице появилась абсолютно счастливая улыбка, как и на моём.

\- Пойдём, я хочу сводить тебя поужинать, - сказал он полу-вопросительным, полу-утвердительным тоном. - Почему бы тебе не пойти и не переодеться в красивую рубашку, чтобы я целый вечер думал, как бы её с тебя снять?

Я усмехнулся, высунув наружу кончик языка, и в сотый раз подумал, насколько же романтичным и забавным одновременно может быть Дэн.

\- Только если ты сделаешь то же самое, - ответил я и быстро поцеловал его в лоб, а затем удалился, чтобы найти что-нибудь подходящее для нашей прогулки. Для _свидания_.

Это было очень странно. Обычно мне требовался контроль над ситуацией, я становился очень раздражённым, когда не знал, что происходит. Хотя, в случае с Дэном, я с огромной радостью позволил ему взять всё в свои руки, и быть спонтанным. Да, я был рад, что иногда Дэн становился лидером, он медленно разрушал стену, которую я возвёл вокруг себя за долгие годы непонимания.

Закончив приводить себя в порядок, я вышел из комнаты и увидел, что Дэн уже оделся. Я только открыл рот, чтобы спросить его, как он уже взял свой рюкзак.

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что я это не запланировал?

Я всё ещё стоял в недоумении - казалось, Дэн сделал всё это специально для меня. И снова, его непредсказуемость лишила меня дара речи. Как ни странно, мне это нравилось.

\----

Он привёл меня в ресторан, где его тотчас же узнал официант: обменявшись с Дэном кивками, он пригласил нас в приватный зал, где стоял один-единственный стол, накрытый на двоих, с красной скатертью, цветами и свечами.

\- Дэн, это так... - мой голос дрогнул, когда я понял, как много стараний он приложил, чтобы спланировать всё это.

\- Мило? Особенно? Романтично? - предположил он. - Прошу, садись.

Я больше ни на что не был способен в тот момент, кроме как подчиниться его инструкциям и изумлённо смотреть на сидящего передо мной парня.

\- Здесь есть меню? Разве нам не надо сделать заказ?

\- О, не волнуйся, я знаю, что тебе нравится, - успокоил он меня. Но я так и не был до конца уверен в том, что же на самом деле происходило.

Но всего через несколько минут официант принёс две тарелки и рассказал, что мы будем есть, какое блюдо за каким последует и, конечно же, сказал про вино.

Я погрузился в приятную, тихую, интимную атмосферу места, где мы находились, и наслаждался ужином. Мы с Дэном смеялись, шутили и вообще, отлично провели время.

\---

После того, как унесли тарелки из-под десерта, его аура уверенности и остроумия вновь померкла на мгновение, и он выглядел нервным, даже немного напуганным, что ввело меня в замешательство.

\- А теперь, Фил, настало время открыть настоящую причину того, почему я хотел сюда прийти. Я очень хотел сделать этот вечер волшебным, потому что я хотел кое-что тебе сказать.

Я кивнул, вынуждая его продолжить. Меня занимал вопрос, что же это такое.

\- Я не так силён в речах, как ты, и что бы я не сказал сейчас, это будет звучать глупо и неправильно... но... когда я был с тобой, я был счастлив, как никогда раньше. Ты делаешь мою жизнь ярче, и у меня больше нет причин для грусти. И, Фил, я очень хочу, чтобы ты знал...

...Я люблю тебя.

Я улыбнулся, почувствовав, как моё сердце наполняется особенным теплом. Без капли смущения я посмотрел в его глаза и произнёс:

\- Я тоже тебя люблю. Очень сильно.

Не думая о том, что мы были в публичном месте, мы встали со своих стульев и обнялись так крепко, как только могли. С наших лиц не сходили улыбки, а по щекам даже текли слёзы чистого счастья. Это так необычно и нереально - Дэн любит меня, а я люблю его. Мы продолжали сжимать друг друга в объятиях, и хотели остаться в таком состоянии целую вечность.


	5. Само совершенство

**_POV Дэна_ **

Фил был всем, чего я только хотел. Его милая улыбка, когда он случайно высовывал наружу кончик языка, его ярко-голубые глаза, горевшие от волнения и счастья. И самым лучшим моментом за день всегда был момент нашей с ним встречи. Было невероятно странным то, что хоть мы и были вместе всего несколько недель, но казалось, что это длится намного, намного дольше. Я знал каждую подробность его жизни, а он знал всё о моей - ну, почти. Частенько я с улыбкой вспоминал то, как странно и неожиданно мы познакомились; его лицо, каким я его увидел впервые, навечно запечатлелось в моей памяти. Иногда было сложно поверить, что всё это было на самом деле. Иногда я боялся проснуться и обнаружить, что всё это было лишь сном, плодом моего воображения. Но этого не происходило. И он по-прежнему был рядом. Наверное, сложнее всего было поверить в то, что он хотел быть со мной так же сильно, как я хотел быть с ним. Наши отношения казались настолько идеальными, что это меня даже немного пугало время от времени. Это было само совершенство.

\---

_"Спокойной ночи, Дэн.." - на экране моего телефона всплыло сообщение от Фила._

_"Но Фил, я не хочу спать!"_

_"Почему нет, дурачок? Уже поздно!"_

_"Потому что любой сон будет не настолько хорош, как реальность. Ты удивительный, Фил."_

_"Я люблю тебя, но тебе нужно поспать. Обещаю, завтра я всё ещё буду любить тебя."_

_Я хотел с этим поспорить, как он может быть уверенным на 100%? Он может проснуться и наконец понять, что его жизнь могла быть намного лучше. Но я не стал спорить, потому что в глубине души знал, сколько я для него значил._

_"Спокойной ночи."_

\---

Каждое утро мы писали друг другу, просто чтобы знать, что всё в порядке. Мы никогда не проводили вместе ночь, кроме одного раза, когда мы случайно заснули во время просмотра фильма. Я проснулся первым, в его объятиях, и хотя мне очень нравилось это ощущение, я решил освободиться из его рук и уйти, чтобы он проснулся один. Он так и не узнал об этом.

\---

_\- Доброе утро, Фил._

_Он наконец-то проснулся, его широко распахнутые пленительные голубые глаза смотрели прямо на меня._

_\- Доброе утро, Дэн, - произнёс Фил сонным голосом. - Должно быть, я заснул на диване ночью. Прости меня. Слушай, а как так получилось, что ты ещё здесь? Ты на кресле спал? Я не помню... - на его лице появилось растерянное выражение._

_Я сдержанно улыбнулся, и затем ответил:_

_\- Ага. Наверное, так и было._

_\- Иди сюда. Хочу тебя обнять._

_Он пытался командовать, но из-за всё ещё сонного вида у него не очень хорошо получалось. Но я всё равно подчинился и стал поглаживать его по спине, потому что кто может отказаться от обнимашек с Филом?_

\---

С ним я чувствовал себя так легко, так хорошо, так просто и так правильно, что единственным возможным словом, чтобы описать это чувство, было "любовь". Все, кого я спрашивал, отрицали идею любви с первого взгляда, как глупую и невероятную, но я бы согласился с ними лишь наполовину. Я не верю в любовь с первого взгляда в буквальном смысле, но я верил, что в тот момент, когда ты смотришь в глаза другому человеку, ты можешь сказать, что он особенный. И чаще всего этот момент перерастает в любовь.

\---

_Я вышел из примерочной, покрутившись вокруг себя в джинсах, которые почти собирался купить, поднял глаза и заметил, что продавец был уже другой, и мне показалось, что вышеназванные джинсы его очень заинтересовали. Не то, чтобы я был против этого. Вообще-то, даже совсем не против. И вот он посмотрел мне в глаза, и я тотчас же утонул в его радужках такого необычного цвета._

\---

Наша любовь была невинной. Мы не заходили дальше поцелуев и не обнажались больше, чем в повседневной жизни. Конечно, у нас были некоторые потребности, но - по крайней мере, сейчас - мы удовлетворяли их своими силами, оставляя то, что находилось под слоями одежды, нашему дикому воображению. Конечно же, иногда, когда мы целовались, больше всего на свете я желал поцеловать его более страстно, зарыться пальцами в его волосы, но я знал, что спешка приведёт только к неминуемому расставанию. И, конечно, мои множественные пошлые и иногда неприличные комментарии были только наполовину шутками, но всё же, они оставались шутками. Меньше всего я хотел разрушить то, что было таким идеальным. То, что было самим совершенством.


	6. Мама Дэна

Я откинулся назад и положил голову Дэну на плечо. Это был ещё один идеальный день у меня дома, когда мы ели сладости, смотрели кино и постоянно обнимались. Фильм, который мы смотрели, подходил к концу, но мы, вообще-то, почти его не смотрели. Дэн положил руку мне на плечо и поцеловал меня в макушку. Я хихикнул и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть в его глаза цвета шоколада. С тихим смешком я поцеловал его нос, и ещё раз, и ещё. Он медленно наклонил голову и мы соединили наши губы в поцелуе. Мы так и сидели, обмениваясь поцелуями, пока не закончился фильм, и ещё немного после.

Дэн сел, слишком рано, по моему мнению. Я протестующе хныкнул из-за его такого внезапного отстранения, но он ничего не сказал в ответ.

\- Фил, я голоден! Давай поедим. У тебя есть что-нибудь?

Я лишь вздохнул. Это так типично для Дэна.

\- Нет, но ты можешь пойти и купить чего-нибудь. Я с тобой не пойду.

\- Уууу, почему ты не хочешь пойти со мной? Почему я должен идти совсем один? 

\- Потому что я не хочу вставать и ещё меньше хочу идти в магазин. Просто сходи, а я подожду здесь. И ты сам можешь выбрать, что мы будем есть!

Что-то в моём последнем предложении заставило его определиться, потому что вскоре после этого он выскочил за дверь, пообещав скоро вернуться. Я вернулся на диван и завернулся в один из свитеров Дэна, ожидая его возвращения.

Спустя несколько минут я услышал незнакомый звук - рингтон, но не мой. Я растерянно осмотрелся и увидел на столе телефон Дэна, который он, очевидно, забыл взять с собой. После недолгого спора с самим собой я решил ответить и сказать звонящему, что Дэн скоро вернётся. Не посмотрев на номер, я поднял трубку.

\- Алло! Это телефон Дэна.

\- О, привет, дорогой! О, простите, вы же не Дэниел? Кто говорит? Я его мама.

\- Эммм, здравствуйте, миссис Хауэлл! - я совершенно точно не ожидал, что это будет его мама. Я сам не уверен, кого ожидал услышать, но точно не её. - Я... ммм... я его друг, - сказал я после секундного раздумия. - Он ушёл, чтобы купить еды, но скоро вернётся. Мне передать ему что-то?

\- Прости, пожалуйста, у меня не так много времени. Просто скажи ему, что я звонила. Как у него дела?

\- Отлично. Я думаю, он счастлив.

\- Это прекрасно! А как поживает Кьяра? - Кьяра? Я был в замешательстве. Дэн не говорил мне ни о какой Кьяре, а если его мама спрашивает, то это, наверное, кто-то очень важный?

\- Простите, миссис Хауэлл, я не думаю, что знаю Кьяру. Кто это?

\- Он вас не познакомил? Какой же он дурак! Конечно же, это девушка Дэниела! Они вместе уже несколько лет! Он не говорил о свадьбе, но я уже чувствую, что скоро он сделает ей предложение, ты ведь понимаешь, о чём я? О, они так мило смотрятся вместе!

Она продолжала восторженно рассказывать о том, кто такая, на хрен, эта Кьяра, но я не мог воспринимать её слова. В моей голове витали ужасные мысли, я отчаянно пытался понять, что же я пропустил. Что я сделал не так? Что я понял не так? Что я не так увидел?

Я вдруг понял, что мама Дэна всё ещё была на линии, и поспешно сказал: "Простите, я должен идти, до свидания", стараясь, чтобы мой голос не дрогнул. И прежде, чем я нажал отбой, она успела напомнить, чтобы я сказал Дэну про её звонок.

Я кинул телефон на пол, пытаясь не разрыдаться, но безуспешно. Ничего не имело смысла, как он мог так поступить со мной? Кусочки головоломки больше не подходили друг другу, и каждый счастливый момент, который я провёл с этим темноволосым мальчиком, растворился в пустоте. Вот почему я не доверял людям. Вот почему я не позволял другим контролировать меня. И я чувствовал себя таким идиотом, забыв об этом. В моей голове снова и снова крутилась одна и та же мысль: _зачем он лгал мне?_

\---

Через некоторое время Дэн вошёл в квартиру, размахивая пакетами с покупками и что-то насвистывая, как будто ничего не случилось.

\- Фил, я вернулся! Я зашёл в китайский ресторанчик и взял еду там, надеюсь, ты не против. Ты же любишь китайскую еду, да, Фил? Ты хочешь... о боже, с тобой всё хорошо? - его тон резко сменился, когда он увидел меня. Как он мог так поступить? Как он мог делать вид, что я важен ему, когда, очевидно всё было совсем не так? - Фил? Что случилось?

\- Твоя мама звонила, хотела узнать, как ты, - у него был по-прежнему непонимающий вид, и он совершенно не замечал мой направленный на него взгляд, полный предательства и боли.

\- И что? Давай же, скажи мне, Фил, я останусь на всю ночь, если мне придётся ждать твоего ответа именно столько.

\- Нет, Дэн, я бы не стал этого делать, лично мне кажется, что тебе пора вернуться домой к Кьяре.

Его накрыло осознанием, и в мгновение ока на его лице отразилась гримаса ужаса.

\- ЧЁРТ! Нет, нет, нет, нет! Фил... блин, нет! Прошу тебя, позволь мне всё объяснить! Обещаю, это не то, чем кажется! Чёрт! Обещаю, я всё объясню!

Его глаза искали в моих прощения, милосердия, терпения, но в тот момент я не чувствовал ничего подобного. Я чувствовал себя идиотом, которым просто воспользовались. 

\- Я думаю... думаю, тебе лучше уйти. Мне нужно немного побыть одному, - произнёс я самым спокойным и безэмоциональным голосом, на который был способен. Он ушёл, не сказав ни слова, его виноватое лицо выражало всё, что мне нужно было услышать.

\---

Я чувствовал себя опустошённым. Разбитым. Потерянным. Как я мог быть таким идиотом, чтобы думать, что я действительно нравлюсь ему? Я вспомнил, как перед самым его уходом мы были так беспечно счастливы - или я только так думал - вместе, в нашем маленьком идеальном мирке. Если бы я в тот момент не плакал, я бы рассмеялся над горькой иронией этой ситуации. Но как бы то ни было, мне стоило это предвидеть. Потому что с такими, как я, не случается ничего хорошего, как Дэн.


	7. Не притворяйся, что ты в порядке

Я вспомнил тот день, когда Дэн пришёл ко мне и мы вместе пекли печенье. Всё закончилось тем, что мы съели почти все кусочки шоколада ещё до того, как их нужно было добавить в тесто. Мы здорово повеселились и во время готовки, и потом, когда вместе ели это печенье. И хотя ни у кого из нас не было особого опыта в этом, печенье получилось отменным.

_\- Фил._

Затем я подумал о том дне, когда он решил сделать мне сюрприз - он появился на моём пороге с охапкой цветов и постучал в дверь в тот момент, когда я слушал свой любимый альбом и подпевал (совершенно отвратительно). Дэн рассмеялся, присоединился ко мне и стал танцевать, зажав один цветок в зубах.

_\- Фил._

Я вспомнил, как он водил меня в кино, и в течение всего фильма мы украдкой целовались, стараясь, чтобы никто нас не заметил. И в самых напряжённых моментах фильма, когда громко играла музыка, мы покрывали поцелуями губы друг друга и улыбались, испытывая такое странное чувство, когда никто в полном зале не замечал наших действий.

_\- Фил!_

Неужели всё это ничего для него не значило? Как он мог просто взять и поступить так со мной? Неужели он в самом деле думал, что это нормально? Он так и планировал всё время изменять мне - о, нет, изменять со мной? Или я просто слишком рано открыл секрет, который рано или поздно всплыл бы на поверхность? Он с самого начала хотел причинить мне такую боль? Разве нет?

_\- Фил! Земля вызывает Фила!_

Я очнулся от своих мыслей и увидел Криса, стоявшего передо мной со слегка нетерпеливым видом. По раздражённому выражению его лица я понял, что снова задумался. Я не хотел этого, но, честно говоря, воспоминания сами всплывали наружу, когда я пытался сдерживать их.

\- Прости... - я покачал головой. Мне не было оправдания.

\- Это уже третий раз за сегодня. Ты уверен, что с тобой всё в порядке? - Крис выглядел обеспокоенным, что сильно контрастировало с его обычным шутливым, порой даже чуть ли не неуместным состоянием.

\- Со мной всё хорошо! Я не понимаю, почему ты так за меня волнуешься? Да, мне немного больно, но я знаю, что это к лучшему. В смысле, хоть мне и нравилось быть с ним, у него есть ещё кто-то. Кто-то, с кем он более счастлив, кто-то, кто больше ему подходит, кто-то, кого он точно знает намного дольше. Мы были вместе не так уж и долго, для всех будет лучше, если мы забудем о произошедшем и будем двигаться дальше. Найдётся ещё что-то, что сможет сделать меня счастливым, и мои печаль и тоска - всего лишь временное явление. Всё будет лучше в будущем, вот увидишь, - я кивнул, подтверждая свои слова, но было очевидно, что Крис не поверил ни единому моему слову.

\- Кого ты пытаешься убедить, Фил? Меня или себя? - он вздохнул и провёл рукой по волосам. - Я не собираюсь позволить тебе всё преуменьшить. Это не было случайностью, что вы встретили друг друга и были так счастливы эти несколько недель. И ты будешь ещё счастливее, во много раз, неважно, как бы сильно ты не пытался притвориться, что это ничего не значит. Ты очень ошибся во многом из того, что только что сказал. Тебе нравилось быть с ним? _Нравилось быть с ним?_ Фил, тебе стоило ВИДЕТЬ своё лицо в те моменты, когда ты говорил о нём! Я никогда раньше не видел тебя таким счастливым. Это гораздо больше, чем просто короткая интрижка, о которой можно взять и забыть, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. И если ты думаешь, что твоя боль просто так пройдёт через пару дней или недель, то ты полный идиот.

Я молчал, держась за свои жалкие аргументы и сохраняя бравое лицо. Почему Крис всегда прав? Неважно, что он сказал, я должен верить, что смогу отпустить Дэна. Ведь что, если он ушёл навсегда? Я не мог пойти на такой риск.

\- Итак, сколько раз он тебе звонил? - Крис прервал мой внутренний спор.

\- Ни разу! Зачем ему мне звонить?

\- Нет, Фил, сколько раз Дэн тебе звонил?

\- Четырнадцать, - я опустил голову.

\- И ты не ответил ни на один звонок? - спросил Крис, хотя вопрос был риторическим. Он прекрасно знал, каким будет мой ответ. - Ты не можешь так с собой поступать, дружище! Он же пытался всё тебе объяснить. Я уверен, что если ты просто позволишь ему сказать то, что он хотел сказать, то поймёшь, что всё это - лишь огромная ошибка. Ты вернёшь его, обещаю.

Конечно, он просто пытался оказать хоть какую-то помощь - даже Крис не мог пообещать мне этого. Всегда был шанс, огромный шанс, что у Дэна на самом деле есть давняя подруга. Как бы то ни было, от слов Криса во мне поселился маленький лучик надежды, но вместе с ним пришёл и страх. Как и всегда. И в тот момент я не выдержал.

Я обнял Криса, уткнулся ему в плечо и зарыдал. Посетители магазина странно на нас смотрели, но мне было всё равно.

\- Но Крис, что, если она его девушка?

_Он пригласил тебя на свидание._

\- Что, если ему на меня плевать?

_Он целовался с тобой._

\- Что, если я был его ошибкой?

_Он говорил, что любит тебя._

\- Крис, мне страшно! Мне до смерти страшно! Я так боюсь надеяться, потому что если я сдамся, то больше никогда не смогу завести отношения!

\- Пойдём, я отведу тебя домой, - Крис идеально меня понимал. Думаю, он пережил достаточно разрывов. - Брэд, нам нужно уйти на остаток дня! - сказал он нашему боссу. К счастью, Брэд был понимающим человеком и он отпустил нас без всяких вопросов, как только увидел меня.

\- Спасибо, Крис, - тихо произнёс я, наконец перестав плакать. Я быстро вытер глаза и попытался вернуть своё самообладание.

Он покачал головой:

\- Не благодари. Твои отношения более чем заслуживают этого.


	8. Свидание

Всю дорогу до моего дома мы с Крисом сохраняли молчание. Несколько раз мне казалось, что он собирался что-то сказать, я даже слышал, как он открывал рот или почти что произносил первый звук какого-то слова, но всё же он продолжал молчать, так же, как и я. Я нутром чуял, что он был прав насчёт Дэна, как и тогда, в первый раз, но не было никакого смысла строить надежды только для того, чтобы они рухнули. Я решил, что лучше всего будет прислушаться к тому, что собирался сказать Дэн, прежде, чем делать какие-либо выводы.

Когда мы пришли, напряжение немного угасло. Я открыл дверь, мы вошли в квартиру и почти что искренне улыбнулись друг другу.

\- Думаю, нам стоит провести остаток дня, забыв о Дэне. Давай просто отдохнём, музыку послушаем, посмотрим телевизор, поедим какой-нибудь вкусной нездоровой пищи... Мне очень хочется расслабиться, - сказал я, нарушив долгую тишину.

\- Звучит прекрасно! Будем делать всё, что ты пожелаешь, - и после секундного замешательства Крис добавил: - Только сначала я хочу спросить у тебя кое-что.

\- Конечно, ты же знаешь, я расскажу тебе всё... спрашивай! - ответил я, озадаченный как никогда.

Крис слегка покраснел. 

\- Эмм... вы с Дэном... уже... ну ты понимаешь... - он активно жестикулировал, как будто его движения могли помочь мне его понять.

Я сначала не понял, о чём он, но через минуту до меня дошло.

\- О! Я понял... ммм... нет. - Ситуация становилась ужасно неловкой.

\- Отлично. Так что, ммм, поедим? - казалось, что с его плеч упал тяжёлый груз, и мне было интересно, почему ему так сильно хотелось это узнать. Но в конце концов, Крис всегда такой.

\- Ага! Звучит отлично. У меня тут не слишком много еды, может, закажем что-нибудь? Как насчёт кита... нет, лучше пиццы?

\- Конечно! - Крис стал набирать номер Pizza Hut, а я решил пойти переодеться во что-то более удобное, чем рабочая униформа.

Когда я вернулся, еду уже доставили, а Крис приготовил для просмотра мою любимую серию "Баффи". Я улыбнулся и потянулся за куском пиццы.

Мы пили газировку, ели пиццу, а после сериала стали просто болтать о разных вещах, типа того, какие звуки издают кролики, или чем пахнет вишня. И через некоторое время я почувствовал, что очень устал. Я широко зевнул и сразу же рассмеялся.

\- Я, наверное, пойду спать.

\- Кажется, это хорошая идея, - заметил Крис, стараясь не смеяться. Я только хмыкнул в ответ и направился к себе в комнату.

\- Ах да, Крис, спасибо тебе за всё. Это именно то, что мне было нужно.

Он улыбнулся.

\- Я знаю. Хорошо тебе отдохнуть.

После этих его слов я удалился навстречу миру снов, где у моего типа-бойфренда не было без-пяти-минут-невесты.

 

**_POV Криса_ **

Когда Фил пошёл спать, я решил прибраться, а затем отправиться домой. Я не знал, был ли я слишком настойчивым в отношении него, или нет, но связь между ним и Дэном была одной из самых крепких, что я видел за долгое время. Пожалуй, даже за слишком долгое.

Убирая коробку из-под пиццы, я заметил, что на телефоне Фила загорелся сигнал входящего вызова, и начал играть рингтон. Мне не нужно было даже смотреть на имя, чтобы узнать, кто звонил, и без тени смущения я поднял трубку.

\- Фил? О господи, Фил, я не верю, что ты наконец ответил. Спасибо огромное, пожалуйста, прошу тебя, не вешай трубку, мне так нужно с тобой поговорить, - голос Дэна звучал так, словно он плакал.

\- О, ммм, привет, Дэн. Мне очень жаль, но это не Фил, это Крис, его друг с работы. Он только что лёг спать, но я с радостью передам ему сообщение от тебя. Или, ну, знаешь, могу договориться о встрече-для-очень-важного-разговора от его имени.

\- Ооо! Понятно, ммм, Крис, - я был уверен, что он не ожидал услышать меня, и его голос сразу же сменился, чтобы скрыть то, что он, очевидно, плакал. - Что ж... вообще-то, это замечательно. Не мог бы ты попросить Фила встретиться у меня дома завтра в пять?

\- Конечно, могу, с удовольствием! Ну, тогда до свидания и удачи.

\- Спасибо, Крис. Я очень надеюсь, что он придёт, это всё такая ошибка.

И на этом, будучи невероятно довольным собой, я нажал отбой.

 

**_POV Фила_ **

Несмотря на то, что в гостиной мне хотелось спать, всегда получалось так, что как только я оказывался в кровати, то чувствовал себя намного менее уставшим. Именно поэтому я до сих пор лежал без сна.

Я услышал за дверью шаги Криса, и это меня удивило. Я думал, он уже ушёл... Он осторожно вошёл в комнату, безуспешно стараясь сделать это тихо. И когда он увидел, что мои глаза открыты и смотрят прямо на него, на его лице отразилось облегчение.

\- О, хорошо, что ты не спишь.

\- Да...

\- Я просто хотел сказать, что я ухожу. Я прибрался, и вот, держи свой телефон, ты забыл его в гостиной, - он передал мне знакомый предмет в жёлтом чехле, который я положил на тумбочку у кровати.

\- Спасибо. Благодаря тебе мне сильно полегчало.

\- Отлично! Пока! - он повернулся и вышел из комнаты.

\- Увидимся на работе, - ответил я.

И затем, в типичной манере Криса, он просунул голову в дверной проём и весёлым тоном добавил:

\- О, да, ты встречаешься с Дэном у него дома завтра в пять! Пока!

И он снова оставил меня одного, ничего не понимающего. Честно говоря, я не знал, стоит ли мне разозлиться на него или же поблагодарить. Я выбрал второй вариант и заснул, думая о Дэне.


	9. Признание

_16:25_

Я нервно наворачивал круги по гостиной - было ещё слишком рано для того, чтобы выйти из дома. Несмотря на то, что спешка в мои планы не входила, из-за того, что я сильно нервничал, я был полностью готов с четырёх часов. Я сидел и смотрел на часы, наблюдая, как одна секунда сменяет другую, и время, тянувшееся слишком долго, было настоящей пыткой.

_16:35_

Я поправил свои волосы, одежду и весь свой вид уже раз двадцать. Это просто глупо, я не должен так сильно нервничать. Но как бы то ни было, я уже давно не был настолько на нервах. Потому что этот парень значил для меня намного больше, чем я мог представить.

_16:45_

Вот и настало время идти к Дэну, чтобы быть на месте к пяти. Моё тело превратилось в один сплошной комок нервов, и хоть я и надеялся, что меня устроят его оправдания, в то же время я был готов к тому, что, возможно, всё окажется именно тем, чем и казалось. От мыслей об этом я немного успокаивался, меня заполняло другое чувство - самоконтроля. Если Кьяра и в самом деле окажется девушкой Дэна, то я смогу ему отказать. Я смогу забыть о нём и найти кого-то ещё, кому я буду доверять. Эти мысли наполняли меня странным зарядом адреналина.

Я нажал на кнопку дверного звонка и Дэн сразу же открыл дверь. И говоря "сразу же", я имею в виду слишком быстро, настолько, что не было другого варианта, кроме того, что он ждал моего звонка. Подумав об этом, я улыбнулся.

И вот, через короткое время, я сидел на диване напротив Дэна, который выглядел немного нервным, немного напуганным, но больше всего - виноватым.

\- Ммм, привет, - произнёс он.

Я не слышал его голос в последнее время и тотчас же понял: что бы он сейчас ни сказал, это будет его попыткой всё мне объяснить. Чёрт бы побрал его карие глаза. Чёрт бы побрал его косую чёлку. Его очаровательную улыбку. Его самого, сидящего вот так, не делающего абсолютно ничего, но при этом выглядящего в миллион раз лучше, чем в моих мыслях. и почти что заставляющего меня простить его прямо здесь и сейчас, только из-за выражения его лица. Но нет. Я должен его выслушать.

\- Привет, Дэн. - Мой голос был твёрд, хоть наша встреча и выбила меня из колеи сильнее, чем я рассчитывал. - Ты хотел всё мне объяснить, так давай покончим с этим, пожалуйста. - Он кивнул.

\- Просто... послушай меня, хорошо? Прошу, не перебивай меня, просто дай закончить. Это долгая история и я бы обязательно рассказал её тебе, но слишком сложно было найти подходящее время, чтобы рассказать об этом. В общем, Фил, мои родители - _особенно_ моя мама - самые большие гомофобы из тех, кого я встречал за всю жизнь. И это о многом говорит. Всё детство меня окружали весьма однозначные мнения на этот счёт и люди вдалбливали мне в голову, что это _очень, совсем_ неправильно - любить кого-то одного с тобой пола. И вот, как ты можешь себе представить, когда я начал осознавать, что мне нравятся мужчины, я почувствовал, что сделал что-то не так. Я слишком долго ненавидел себя и пытался изменить то, над чем был не властен. И только когда я стал проводить много времени в интернете и нашёл людей и вещи, которые не укладывались в материнские рамки дозволенного, я начал понимать, что мне не нужно стыдиться того, кто я есть. Это было нормально, так же хорошо и приемлемо, как и любая другая ориентация. И хоть я был счастлив тому, что наконец избавился от ненависти к себе, я знал, что должен держать это в секрете от родителей. И вот, в десятом классе, я дал своей подруге, Кьяре, кучу конфет за то, чтобы она притворилась моей девушкой, и моя мама ничего не заподозрила. Она была первой, кому я открылся. И это сработало, отлично сработало! Так что я решил позволить своей маме продолжать верить в эту маленькую ложь, чтобы я мог жить так, как хочу. И затем, Фил, затем я встретил тебя. Вдруг появился кто-то в реальной жизни, кто был таким же, как и я, кому я нравился, и ты значишь для меня намного больше, чем можно описать словами. Я очень, очень сильно тебя люблю, на самом деле, и когда я подумал, что могу потерять тебя, я просто сломался. Ты узнал это самым худшим из возможных способов, и все эти дни я ненавидел себя за это, ненавидел за то, что ты узнал всё от неё. И если ты захочешь уйти и никогда не видеть меня снова, я пойму, но Фил, я очень сильно люблю тебя и умоляю, останься, пожалуйста?

Пока Дэн говорил, по его щекам потекли слёзы, и я с удивлением обнаружил, что и мои глаза были на мокром месте. У меня не было слов, чтобы описать все те эмоции, что я испытывал в тот момент, и поэтому я просто встал, подошёл к Дэну и обнял его. Но планируемые объятия закончились тем, что я сидел у него на коленях и впивался в его губы, жадно, страстно, как во все прошлые разы, вместе взятые.

Он тотчас же обхватил меня руками, вцепившись в столь нежеланную ткань рубашки, проводя пальцами по каждому изгибу моей спины. Мы разорвали наш поцелуй на мгновение только для того, чтобы снять рубашки, и затем продолжили с той же, если не больше, силой и страстью. Я вцепился пальцами в его волосы и прижался к его губам ещё сильнее, если это было вообще возможно.

Казалось, что наши тела так подходят друг другу, как будто нам суждено было быть вместе. Я нежно посасывал нижнюю губу Дэна, желая большего. Он издал тихий, чуть слышный стон, который я не столько услышал, сколько почувствовал сквозь его губы. Я проник языком в его рот, пробуя его на вкус. Вскоре его язык повторил мои движения, и они соединились.

Спустя некоторое время - понятия не имею, через сколько именно - пока мы целовались, я почувствовал нарастающее напряжение внутри моих джинсов, становящееся почти невыносимым. И судя по тому, что Дэн только что прошептал мне на ухо "в спальню", у него была та же проблема. Я встал, чтобы сменить наше местоположение, но Дэн поднял меня на руки, отнёс в свою спальню, уложил на кровать, а затем лёг на меня. Так получилось, что мы поменялись местами, и я не был уверен, нравится ли мне, чтобы Дэн был сверху.

Он поцеловал меня снова, а затем стал покрывать поцелуями моё лицо и шею. Он остановился, чтобы оставить на шее засос, и ощущение того, как он облизывает и посасывает мою кожу, было слишком сильным для меня. Я застонал, слегка подавшись вверх бёдрами. После того, как Дэн оставил на мне засос и стал прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев ниже, я понял, что лучше ему быть сверху. На самом деле, мне очень нравилась эта идея. Когда Дэн добрался до сосков, он нежно прикусил каждый из них, заставив меня застонать ещё громче. Он обвёл языком правый сосок, отчего у меня перехватило дыхание.

Он поднял глаза и наши взгляды встретились. Его глаза потемнели, приобретя более насыщенный оттенок коричневого. Глядя в его глаза, полные страсти, моё сердце забилось чаще, а Дэн только улыбнулся и продолжил свой путь вниз.

\- Думаю, джинсы с тебя нужно снять, не так ли? - спросил он. Всё, на что я был способен - кивок и бессвязное лепетание, отчего Дэн хихикнул. Он медленно расстегнул молнию и стал стягивать с меня джинсы, явно наслаждаясь процессом.  
Затем он быстро снял свои джинсы и снова лёг на кровать, положив ладонь мне на промежность.

\- Дэн! - тяжело выдохнул я, отчаянно желая, чтобы он надавил сильнее, желая большего контакта. Спустя мгновение Дэн передвинулся так, что оказался прямо на мне и покрывал поцелуями мою грудь. Он снова поцеловал меня, и наши промежности оказались рядом. Я схватил его за задницу, создавая между нами трение. Теперь настала его очередь задыхаться моим именем. Его удивило новое положение моих рук.

\- Фил! Ах... м-мне нравится, когда ты так меня трогаешь... - он казался почти смущённым, но я только улыбнулся.

\- Ты знаешь, как долго я хотел это сделать? - прошептал я ему на ухо, а затем переместил губы к его губам. Я снова проник языком в его рот, исследуя каждый его уголок. Я проводил руками по его спине, плечам, груди, талии, заднице. Я хотел как можно большего контакта с ним, мне нравилось ощущать его обнажённую кожу. Мы продолжали целоваться, но не прошло много времени, как я захотел - я _нуждался_ в большем.

\- Дэн... Я хочу тебя... - прошептал я.

\- Чего именно ты хочешь? Я думаю, тебе нужно быть более конкретным... - от его хриплого шёпота я возбудился ещё сильнее, если это вообще было возможно.

\- Чёрт! Да, Дэн, я хочу, чтобы ты был во мне! Пожалуйста...

\- Ммм, так-то лучше. Я хочу, чтобы ты выкрикивал моё имя, хорошо? - он поцеловал меня, страстно, но коротко, всего на несколько секунд, прежде, чем избавить нас обоих от нижнего белья и извлечь из-под подушки тюбик смазки.

\- К-как т-ты... ты это спланировал, Дэн? - меня немного удивил тот факт, что он хранил тюбик в таком удобном месте. Но он всего лишь усмехнулся и подмигнул.

\- Думаю, ты меня недооцениваешь.

Он выдавил из тюбика немного смазки и нанёс на пальцы. Он подался вперёд, чтобы поцеловать меня, и в то же время ввёл один палец внутрь. Он застал меня врасплох, от чего я чуть не задохнулся и издал утробный стон. Я раньше всегда был сверху, но эти удивительные новые ощущения мне нравились. Очень. Или же это было тоько из-за Дэна.

\- Тебе нравится? - он снова усмехнулся. Вместо ответа я лишь снова застонал. Дэн добавил ещё один палец, а затем и третий, и стал растягивать меня изнутри. Мои бёдра невольно поднимались от удовольствия, и я не прекращал стонать.

Пожалуйста, Дэн... - шептал я, его пальцы больше не удовлетворяли моё растущее желание. Я был уверен, что он продолжит дразнить меня, но определённо, он хотел этого слишком сильно, чтобы сдерживаться дальше. Дэн покрыл свой член смазкой и пристроил его около моего зада.

\- Ты готов, Фил? Уверен, что хочешь этого?

\- Ах, Дэн, я так готов... я очень сильно хочу этого... прошу, не заставляй меня ещё ждать!

Казалось, он был доволен моим ответом, потому что через несколько секунд я почувствовал, как его член входит в меня. Сперва я почувствовал боль, приятную боль, но вскоре она уступила место наслаждению.

\- Д-Дэн... мне так хорошо...

\- Чёрт, Фил, ты такой узкий, это потрясающе.

Я обхватил его ногами, отчаянно желая, чтобы он нашёл идеальный угол для того, чтобы достичь моей простаты. И он это сделал, спустя несколько толчков. Я закричал от совершенного счастья, выгнул спину, и всё моё тело наполнилось невероятным ощущением.

\- Вот здесь... - выдохнул я, хотя он и так мог понять, что нашёл нужный угол, по моей реакции.

Мы с Дэном продолжали движения, наши тела идеально взаимодействовали, и мы одновременно достигли кульминации. Я подался вперёд, к нему, и он тоже; я слегка приоткрыл рот. И, приближаясь к оргазму, я пытался выкрикнуть его имя, хотя из-за обилия гормонов, переполнявших мой мозг, с моих губ срывались только нечленораздельные звуки. 

\- Дэн! - пытался крикнуть я, и вскоре кончил, прямо на наши тела. За это короткое время я находился в полной эйфории. Я был полон энергии и адреналина, и моё дыхание было быстрым и сбившимся. Каждое ощущение было преисполнено блаженства. Я сжался, и на моём лице отразилось выражение удовольствия. Я видел звёзды.

\- Чёрт, Фил! Кажется, я сейчас... - его слова прервал его же собственный стон. Он толкнулся в меня ещё несколько раз, а затем кончил, всё ещё находясь внутри. - Ты такой красивый... - хрипло произнёс он, задыхаясь от нашего совместного наслаждения.

Он осторожно вышел из меня и широко улыбнулся. Наверное, на моём лице в тот момент тоже была совершенно дурацкая улыбка. Наши губы снова сомкнулись в ленивом, грубом поцелуе; мы слишком устали, чтобы вкладывать в него много сил после... ммм... _этого_. Дэн больше не был сверху, в этот момент мы лежали рядом друг с другом, лицом к лицу, смотря друг другу в глаза - карие смотрели на синие, а синие - на карие.

\- Фил... Я люблю тебя. Я очень сильно тебя люблю, - выдохнул Дэн, глядя на меня с абсолютной искренностью.

\- И я тебя люблю. Я люблю тебя так, что нет слов, чтобы это описать. Ты можешь сделать меня счастливым так, как не могут даже лучшие друзья, ты милый, добрый, уверенный в себе, привлекательный, романтичный, и в то же время даже кокетливый, и я бы в жизни не подумал, что встречу кого-нибудь такого прекрасного, как ты. Я люблю тебя, Дэн.

Я закрыл глаза, обнял его, прижал ближе к себе и вдыхал его запах.

Мы лежали в объятиях друг друга, наверное, целую вечность, и в этот момент совершенства ничто не могло нас ранить. В тот момент, ничего в мире не существовало для каждого из нас кроме другого человека, которого мы видели, слышали, чувствовали, ощущали прямо перед собой.


	10. Мы принадлежим друг другу

И вот, я снова на работе; понедельник снова наступил слишком быстро. Иногда выходные кажутся слишком короткими. Прежде, чем снова приступить к монотонной рабочей рутине, я проверил, в порядке ли моя простая униформа: расправил воротник чёрной рубашки с коротким рукавом и разгладил бейдж с именем (на котором, после долгих споров с менеджером, вместо "Филип" стало написано "Фил"). Сегодня я пришёл на работу первый раз после пятницы, когда ничего в этом мире не существовало для меня, кроме Дэна, и мне пришлось напомнить себе, что здесь Крис, который ждёт ответов. Я улыбнулся своему другу, когда увидел, как он развешивает на места одежду. Он немедленно подошёл ко мне и по одному только выражению его лица я понял, что он жаждет услышать всю историю целиком.

\- Привет, Фил! - он радостно меня поприветствовал. - Ну и как там дела с сам-знаешь-кем?

\- Хорошо, - ответил я, всё ещё не зная, что именно я собирался ему рассказать. Была некая интрига в том, что Дэн и я были единственными людьми на свете, кто знал, что мы делали вместе. А затем я вспомнил, что если бы не Крис, то у нас, скорее всего, не было бы этих совместных воспоминаний. - Нет, не так, Крис. Всё просто потрясающе. - На моём лице появилась улыбка.

\- Это отлично!И хотя я знаю, ты сейчас скажешь, что это личная тайна, я всё ещё хочу знать, что же он такое сказал, что так резко заставило тебя изменить своё мнение насчёт него. Так что, давай, расскажи мне... или нет. - Наступила тишина, в которой я понял, что рассказать всё Крису будет слишком большим шагом. Даже, несколькими шагами. - Всё в порядке, всё хорошо. А теперь, ммм, я хотел извиниться за то, что спросил у тебя тогда... Я пойму, если ты посчитаешь меня слишком странным...

_\- Эмм... вы с Дэном... уже... ну ты понимаешь..._

_\- О! Я понял... ммм... нет._

Когда я понял, о чём он говорил, то густо покраснел. Если бы он задал этот вопрос снова, мой ответ был бы уже другим. Не зная, что ответить, я нервно засмеялся и попытался прикрыть пылающие щёки.

Крис скептически смотрел на меня.

\- Почему ты покраснел? Что произошло...

\- Эээ... ничего, совсем ничего, Крис! - ответил я, слишком быстро и слишком пискляво.

Крис больше ничего не сказал, но по его лицу и усмешке я понял: он догадался, что именно произошло между мной и Дэном, когда я пришёл к нему домой. Честное слово, я не хотел, чтобы это случилось, но я был настолько переполнен эмоциями и сдерживаемыми чувствами, что должен был как-нибудь их выплеснуть. Ну, и всё прошло отлично. Вспомнив об этом, я снова покраснел.

\---

_Мы лежали рядом, обняв друг друга, почти слившись в одно целое._

_\- Эй, Фил?_

_\- Да?_

_\- Хочешь остаться на ночь?_

_\- Очень._

_И мы погрузились в сон, один из лучших, что у нас были. Мы видели в своих снах друг друга, и надеялись, что у наших отношений, или как это называется, есть будущее._

_Когда мы проснулись, то были в том же положении, в котором заснули, только каким-то образом поменялись местами на кровати. Я проснулся на несколько минут раньше Дэна и смог полюбоваться на то, каким красивым он был во сне. Его волосы растрепались за ночь и несколько прядей торчали под странным углом. Я не мог удержаться и расправил их. Я нежно поцеловал его лоб, пытаясь не разбудить его. Он выглядел таким спокойным и умиротворённым, будить его казалось слишком эгоистичным. Но, конечно же, этот короткий контакт, когда мои губы коснулись его головы, вернул его в мир бодрствования. Он издал протестующий звук, примерно звучавший как "ннннгггггггггххх"_

_\- Фил, почему я проснулся? Который час? - спросил он._

_Я хихикнул прежде, чем ответить:_

_\- Я не знаю, который час, я сам только проснулся. Знаешь, ты такой милый, когда спишь._

_\- Ммм, хорошо, потому что я собираюсь поспать ещё немного, - произнёс он с лёгкой улыбкой, а затем вернулся в прежнее положение и прижался ко мне теснее._

_Я погладил его волосы и нежно поцеловал его снова, прошептав:_

_\- Я люблю тебя, Дэн._

_\- Мммже тебя люблю, - тихо пробормотал Дэн, снова проваливаясь в сон._

\---

Помимо того, что мы здорово повеселились за эти выходные, мы также решили, что нам нужно больше говорить о наших семьях, о своей истории и обо всём остальном, что может повлечь проблемы в свете того, что недавно произошло. Меня, честно говоря, немного раздражал тот факт, что Дэн не рассказывал про все дела с Кьярой до того, как начались проблемы, но в то же время я понимал, что он и подумать не мог, что я буду говорить с его мамой.

Кроме того, что я уже знал про Дэна из его торопливого объяснения, он рассказал мне про своего брата, про друзей, школу и жизнь до переезда. В ответ, я рассказал ему о себе и о том, как я открылся перед своей семьёй - к счастью, мои родные были более понимающими, чем у Дэна. Мы говорили намного дольше, чем я ожидал, и узнали о прошлом друг друга, и я многое узнал - не только про Дэна, но и про то, как важны для отношений такие разговоры, которых у нас не было с самого первого свидания. К слову о свиданиях, мы наконец приняли решение официально стать партнёрами. Я был его, а он - моим. Было неожиданно приятно стать чьим-то бойфрендом, и это придало мне новое ощущение принадлежности и безопасности, которого у меня никогда не было раньше. 

Конечно, после такого важного, серьёзного разговора, мы должны были немного развлечься.И мы решили устроить "вечеринку". И под этим словом я имею в виду, что у нас была пиньята, мы накупили конфет и чипсов, прикалывали хвост ослику, ныряли лицом в миску с яблоками и изображали статуи под музыку. Было что-то ужасно привлекательное в том, чтобы забыть о взрослых обязанностях, снова почувствовать себя маленькими детьми и совершенно не волноваться о том, что мы делали и с кем мы это делали.

Дэн чуть не ударил меня по голове битой, когда мы пытались разбить пиньяту, а я приколол ослу хвост на место глаза, и мы оба не поймали ни одного яблока, потому что беспрестанно смеялись в процессе. Музыкальные статуи тоже были полным провалом - не подумав об этом заранее, нам пришлось выбирать - играть вместе, но при этом некому было останавливать музыку, или танцевать по очереди. Но всё равно, нам было очень весело, и я даже не припомню, когда в последний раз так много смеялся.

\---

_\- Дэн! Смотри! Осталась только одна мармеладная змейка и она мояяяяяя!_

_\- Нееееет, я её съем!_

_\- Нет, не съешь!_

_Мы оба рванулись к миске и схватились за разные концы змейки. Никто из нас не хотел отпускать её, и мы улыбнулись, одновременно поняв, что должно вот-вот произойти. Не говоря ни слова, мы взяли в рот концы змейки и ели их, приближаясь всё ближе и ближе друг к другу, пока наши головы не соприкоснулись._

_К удивлению Дэна, я первым окончательно сократил дистанцию между нами и резко поцеловал его, ощущая сладость внутри наших ртов. Дэн положил руки мне на бёдра, а я обхватил ладонями его лицо.От этого у меня, как и всегда, по телу побежала дрожь. Я чувствовал его мягкую кожу своими руками, и нежно, круговыми движениями, гладил большими пальцами его щёки, ощущая его, наслаждаясь им. Каждый раз, когда он касался меня или просто говорил со мной, во мне щёлкал некий тумблер, отключавший все остальные чувства, и я не замечал ничего и никого, кроме Дэна. Как будто он был буквально моим всем. И ничего удивительного в том, что мне это нравилось. Даже более чем._

_Через некоторое время он прервал наш поцелуй и игриво прошептал:_

_\- Остался твой ход. Идём к ослику._

\---

Возможно, это прозвучит невероятно наивно, но наша проблема и последовавший для её разрешения разговор были лучшими в наших отношениях и сделали их намного крепче.


	11. Почти

Я снова был погружён в мечтания о своём _бойфренде_ , когда внезапно понял, что у меня ещё остались дела. Собственно, за этим я и на работе. Я стал обходить магазин, осматривая полки в поисках одежды, которую посетители просто оставляли где ни попадя, передумав покупать. Но казалось, что Крис всё сделал сам, потому что я не увидел ничего, что надо было убрать. Я прекратил поиски и стал искать, не нужна ли кому помощь. В детском отделе я увидел женщину, которая стояла с растерянным видом, и решил ей помочь.

\- Здравствуйте, вам нужна помощь? - спросил я самым дружелюбным тоном.

\- О да, да. Знаете, я ищу платье для дочери. Она отказалась идти со мной, чтобы выбрать, но настаивала, что платье должно быть розовым. У вас есть розовые платья? Я немного растерялась в поисках. - Я улыбнулся, подумав о том, как маленькая девочка хочет розовое платье, но не хочет выбирать, затем как следует задумался. Наверное, это сложно - быть матерью.

\- Думаю, у нас есть парочка, - сказал я, указав на нужный стеллаж. - Есть платье с блёстками, и есть с сердечком спереди.

\- О, я думаю, ей понравится с сердечком. - В её голосе не было сомнения, что меня немного удивило. Она так хорошо знает свою дочь, что ей даже не нужен выбор.

Я помог женщине найти нужный размер и проводил её к кассе. На мгновение я задумался, что должно нравиться её дочери. Каково это - иметь дочь... но, конечно, если она и будет у меня, то далеко в будущем.

\- Привет, - из-за спины я услышал подозрительно знакомый голос и, обернувшись, увидел никого иного, как Дэна.

\- Дэн! Что ты здесь делаешь? Я работаю... - запротестовал я с напускным недовольством.

\- Хочу пригласить тебя на чашку кофе! - он широко улыбнулся, как будто это было величайшим достижением в мире.

\- Сейчас?

\- Да!

\- Дэн, я не могу просто так уйти с работы... Через полчаса у меня обеденный перерыв, давай встретимся в Старбаксе?

\- Ага, - он кивнул и быстро ушёл. Это было немного странно, но я как раз и люблю Дэна за его спонтанность.

Когда наступило время перерыва, я пришёл в Старбакс и стал высматривать там Дэна. Вскоре я увидел его, сидевшего за столиком, но кофе он ещё не заказал.Я подошёл к нему.

\- Привет, Дэн!

\- Привет, Фил!

\- Я возьму нам кофе?

\- Давай, - усмехнулся он.

Я подошёл к стойке, чтобы заказать кофе, а затем вернулся за столик. Дэн выглядел погружённым глубоко в свои мысли.

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил я.

\- Что? О, эээ, ага. Спасибо, что взял кофе. Ну и как проходит твой день? В смысле, кроме нашей встречи, произошло ли что-нибудь грандиозное?

Я не мог не рассмеяться над его словами, он всегда делает из всего шутку. Я рассказал ей про женщину и её дочку, и о том, что я думал, что если у нас в будущем будут дети.

\- О да, иметь детей - это весело. Если у меня будут дети, то это будет только в будущем, потому что я не считаю себя в состоянии быть ответственным за другого человека.

Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, но я прошептал:

\- Я хочу однажды завести с тобой детей.

На его лице появилась улыбка, он сунул правую руку под стол и положил её мне на колено.

\- Ты же знаешь, я всего лишь шучу, - тихо произнёс он.

Мы смотрели в глаза друг другу и ничего не говорили, но этот маленький момент был разрушен, когда Дэн внезапно встал, зевнул, потянулся и сказал:

\- Я допил, выброси мой стакан.

Я подумал, что он шутит, и ответил:

\- Только если ты выбросишь мой.

Но он сделал недовольное лицо и сказал:

\- Нет, возьми мой!

Не желая ссориться или спрашивать, почему Дэн вдруг стал непохож сам на себя, я взял оба пустых стакана, выбросил в контейнер и сел на место.

\- Тебе пора возвращаться на работу, к тому же, у меня тоже есть дела, - вздохнул Дэн.

\- Хорошо... Я приду к тебе вечером? - неуверенно спросил я.

\- Да! Хотя... у меня дома бардак, может, я к тебе приду?

\- Конечно, увидимся после работы, - я улыбнулся и поцеловал его в щёку, а затем вышел из Старбакса и направился обратно на работу. Я надеялся, что ничего не случилось.

Остаток дня на работе прошёл довольно скучно и когда моя смена закончилась, я был в предвкушении вечера с Дэном. Я вернулся домой всего за несколько минут до него. Мы даже не приветствовали друг друга, это казалось необязательным.

\- Хочешь поиграть в видеоигры? - спросил я.

\- С удовольствием! В какую именно?

\- Ммм... как насчёт Соника? - в шутку предложил я, вспомнив наше первое свидание.

\- Звучит прекрасно.

Когда нам надоело играть вдвоём, мы стали играть по очереди, что было даже веселее, потому что Дэн постоянно делал замечания насчёт моих "умений" (или отсутствия оных). Конечно, когда играл он, придраться было не к чему. Я просто должен был признать тот факт, что Дэн играл в Соника намного лучше меня.

\- Фил, ты вообще знаешь, как пользоваться джойстиком? Иди вперёд, придурок.

Я рассмеялся и попытался сконцентрироваться на игре, но мой герой снова погиб.

\- Ты так плохо играешь, что это даже не смешно... давай сюда джойстик, я тебе покажу.

\- Нечестно! Если ты играешь лучше, это не значит, что только ты и должен играть!

Дэн, судя по всему, решил проигнорировать мои слова, потянулся и выхватил джойстик у меня из рук. Он сосредоточился на игре и прошёл намного дальше меня.

\- Дэн, зачем ты это делаешь? - он пожал плечами. - Прекрати играть, я хочу обнять тебя.

Я увидел, как его губы начали изгибаться в улыбке. Он отложил джойстик, обхватил меня руками и прижал к себе так, что я сел сверху него. Он прижал меня так сильно, как только мог, и положил голову мне на плечо. Обниматься с Дэном было просто прекрасно, потому что ему это нравилось так же сильно, как и мне. Я расслабился и сосредоточился на каждом ощущении. Прикасаться к нему было удивительно, как и всегда. В ощущении его кожи было нечто невероятное, от этого каждый раз по моей спине бежали мурашки от удовольствия. Единственным звуком, который я слышал в тишине, было тихое дыхание Дэна, спокойное и мирное. Я чувствовал знакомый запах Дэна, который всегда успокаивал меня. Я не мог точно описать, как он пахнет, если пытался описать его запах словами. Он пах как _Дэн_. Почти каждый раз во время наших объятий - по крайней мере, самых долгих, как эти - я закрывал глаза и растворялся в этом моменте. Я повернул голову и начал нежно целовать его губы, щёки, лоб, нос, каждый доступный участок кожи. Его глаза по-прежнему были закрыты, а каштановая чёлка спадала на лицо.

\- Дэн, ты прекрасен, - я нарушил тишину, желая высказать то, о чём думал.

\- Ммм, я устал. Мы можем вздремнуть? Останься здесь, пожалуйста?

\- Хорошо, - тихо произнёс я, обнял своего бойфренда и в мгновение ока заснул. Это был лучший из всех снов. Когда мы засыпали в объятиях друг друга и просыпались в том же положении, не желая шевелиться. Я почти забыл о странном поведении Дэна. Почти.


	12. Квартирный вопрос

Когда мы проснулись, мог пройти всего час, а могло уже наступить следующее утро или даже день. Дэн улыбнулся мне, и это была улыбка, наполненная истинным счастьем. Его глаза тоже улыбались, он был похож на маленького мальчика, которому купили мороженое.

Я всё ещё был слишком сонным, чтобы что-то говорить, поэтому просто чуть повернул голову и поцеловал его. Когда наши губы соприкоснулись, то показалось, что так должно было быть всегда. Дэн улыбнулся, не разрывая поцелуя, положил руку мне на затылок, чтобы оказаться в более удобном положении, и поцеловал меня ещё крепче.

Не уверен, кто начал первым, но наши языки встретились на полпути, прося разрешения на вход, которое было немедленно дано. Он углубил поцелуй и растворился во мне, электрическое напряжение в моих венах усилилось. Чуть позже наш долгий поцелуй сменился серией коротких, снова слившихся в один. Я чувствовал, как Дэн хватается за мои волосы, пытаясь сделать расстояние между нами ещё меньше, если это было вообще возможно. Когда возбуждение стало нарастать, я отстранился от него.

\- Позавтракаем? - хитро предложил я.

\- Мммм, - проворчал Дэн. - Хорошо, но я не понимаю, почему мы не можем продолжить...

\- Потому что уже... - я посмотрел на часы, - оу. Потому что уже 11 часов вечера? - Я пытался сохранить серьёзный вид, но не смог сдержать смех, и видно было, что то же происходило и с Дэном, хотя он не сдерживал своего веселья.

\- И... ты хочешь завтрак? В одиннадцать вечера? - сказал он сквозь смех.

\- Нет! Обед... полдник... ужин... не знаю, но я голоден! - я прикусил губу и встал с дивана.

Я осмотрел кухонные шкафчики в поисках еды, но к сожалению, обнаружил, что ничего, в общем-то, и не было. Не закрыв шкафчики, я открыл холодильник и разочарованно воззрился на полки. Внезапно я перенёсся мыслями в тот день, когда впервые привёл Дэна к себе. Казалось, это было так давно, и вся наша робость и неловкость почти исчезла.

\- Нет ничего, чего бы я хотел... - недовольно заныл я. Вдруг я взял из картонной упаковки яйцо и поднял так, чтобы Дэн его увидел, но сам я по-прежнему был скрыт за дверцей холодильника. - Но ты, возможно, захочешь э... ААААА! - я завопил от шока, когда почувствовал, что Дэн неожиданно подкрался ко мне сзади и начал щекотать, из-за чего яйцо выскользнуло из моей руки и упало на пол.

Обернувшись, я увидел, как Дэн смотрит на меня, самодовольно ухмыляясь.

\- Дэн, из-за тебя я уронил яйцо, так что убирай теперь сам... - грозно сказал я, хотя на самом деле, я не был зол на него.

\- Сам убирай. Твоё яйцо, твой беспорядок, - он кивнул, как будто решение любой проблемы было таким же простым.

\- Хотя бы помоги мне, - попросил я и, взяв бумажное полотенце, начал вытирать с пола разбитое яйцо.

Дэн проигнорировал мою просьбу о помощи и направился в ванную.

\- Пойду приму душ, увидимся позже.

Он вернулся через некоторое время и застал меня, сидящего на диване и молча погружённого в свои мысли. С уборкой я к тому времени давно закончил.

\- Фил... Ты слишком тихий, всё в порядке? - он казался обеспокоенным, но в то же время осторожным.

Я вздохнул и похлопал рукой по свободному месту рядом с собой.

\- Дэн, можешь считать меня параноиком, но всё ли в порядке с тобой? Я заметил, что в последнее время ты бываешь грубым или злишься без причины. Может, это всё мне кажется, но знаешь, мы договорились, что поговорим об этом, но ты молчишь и я не знаю, что делать, потому что это как раз то, что я не хотел бы, чтобы происходило... - я запнулся, поняв, что несу какую-то бессвязную чушь. Подняв взгляд на Дэна я увидел, что он чем-то обеспокоен.

\- Ты прав, есть кое-что, - Дэн вздохнул, сел на предложенное мною место и протянул мне руку, ища поддержки. Он держал нерешительную паузу так долго, как только мог, и потом всё же произнёс: - Фил... я... Я не могу заплатить за квартиру. - Он опустил взгляд. - Меня вот-вот вышвырнут на улицу. - Его голос снизился почти до шёпота и я совершенно точно слышал страх в его словах.

Хотя я понял, что именно из-за этого переживал Дэн, я не видел в этом проблемы. На самом деле, это было даже хорошо! Решение проблемы было для меня очевидным, и это казалось таким прекрасным совпадением, что я даже рассмеялся.

\- Фил, над чем ты смеёшься? Это очень серьёзно! - он точно обиделся.

\- Дэн, иногда ты такой придурок... разве ты не понимаешь? Ты можешь жить здесь! Впрочем, ты и так здесь практически поселился. В смысле, если ты этого хочешь.

\- Ты это серьёзно? Спасибо огромное! Обещаю, это ненадолго, я съеду, как только найду квартиру подешевле.

\- Нет, идиот. Я хочу, чтобы ты жил со мной. Постоянно.

Дэн уставился на меня, не говоря ни слова, и я видел, как в его глазах засверкали слёзы - надеюсь, от радости. Он заключил меня в крепчайшие объятия, которые, хоть и были полны любви, длились всего несколько секунд. Мы смотрели в глаза друг другу, не зная, что сказать. Мы улыбаясь, осознавая важность принятого только что решения. Не было слов, чтобы описать то, о чём мы думали, и вскоре мы разразились смехом. Было невероятно просто _представить_ , каково это будет - жить с Дэном.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я помог собрать твои пожитки? - наконец произнёс я.

В ответ Дэн только кивнул, глупо улыбаясь.


	13. Навсегда

Возможно, это прозвучит как в дурацком сопливом романтическом фильме, но всё идёт просто прекрасно. Прошло уже несколько недель с тех пор, как Дэн переехал ко мне, и это определённо было одним из лучших решений в моей жизни. Жить с Дэном оказалось чудесно. Он был рядом, всё время.

Наверное, больше всего мне нравится просыпаться рядом с ним каждое утро. Когда я встаю, Дэн обычно находится в полусонном состоянии, в котором он, впрочем, проводит по несколько часов. Он достаточно сонный, чтобы выглядеть невероятно очаровательным, но в то же время достаточно бодр для поцелуев и объятий. Иногда я еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не наброситься на него, до того он милый. Дэн не считает себя "жаворонком", но именно по утрам я люблю его больше всего.

Конечно, я не говорю, что всё даётся нам легко. Иногда у нас случаются разногласия, мы ссоримся по мелочам и обсуждаем наши проблемы, но по большому счёту, всё хорошо. У нас произошли многие перемены, например, теперь мы постоянно едим вместе, а также делимся почти всем - наши гардеробы медленно трансформировались в одну большую кучу общей одежды.

Даже просто находиться рядом с Дэном всё время довольно волнительно. Я безумно счастлив, когда мы проводим время вместе, и вскоре мы стали не только любовниками, но и лучшими друзьями. Мы могли даже заканчивать фразы друг за друга. Думаю, в этом и заключается смысл слова _бойфренд_.

Но наверное, больше всего на свете я люблю обниматься. Чувствовать, как его руки обвивают меня, как он держит меня - это превосходит всё остальное, даже поцелуи. В его объятиях я чувствую себя защищённым, особенным, нужным. Словно я завёрнут в красоту и совершенство. Его руки сильные, но в то же время нежные, он обхватывает меня, его ладони оказываются на моих боках. Он кладёт голову мне на плечо, а я - на его. Его каштановые волосы касаются меня, чёлка щекочет мне лицо. Я не способен сдержать смех, когда чувствую это, и высовываю наружу кончик языка. Я чувствую его улыбку на своей шее, а он чувствует вибрации моего смеха, и мы оба улыбаемся и просто стоим как идиоты, но нам всё равно. Потому что это просто мы, и каждому из нас кроме другого не нужен никто.

Дэн любит готовить, не то, что я. С тех пор, как он переехал, в моём рационе стало меньше готовой еды из закусочных - это, несомненно, один из плюсов. А иногда, когда он готовит, то забывает, что я не люблю сыр, и подаёт мне что-то, чем я не могу насладиться в полной мере. Иногда я говорю ему, а иногда нет, и мне приходится притворяться, что всё очень вкусно. Но чаще всего он готовит что-то совершенно фантастическое, вкуснее, чем в любой пиццерии, я говорю, какой он отличный повар, и всё становится хорошо.

Порой нам кажется, что быть настолько близкими и так зависеть друг от друга - это не совсем хорошо, что нам стоить меньше думать друг о друге и больше - об остальном мире. Что такое счастье может привести к проблемам. Но мы сделали друг друга сильнее, и мы готовы принять на себя всё, что может отнять у нас то, что у нас есть.

И как бы то ни было, большинство проблем, которые могут возникнуть, мы обращаем в шутки. Как однажды, когда Дэн убирался, он нашёл несколько старых упаковок из-под еды под диваном. Когда-то в них была китайская еда, а теперь он с отвращением обнаружил внутри куриное крылышко, покрытое толстым слоем плесени и источавшее зловоние. Вместо того, чтобы разозлиться из-за такой небрежности, мы просто посмеялись над этим невероятно пушистым куриным крылышком.

Дэн нашёл работу в Старбаксе и несмотря на его постоянные жалобы на неизбежное обилие контактов с людьми, я видел, что ему нравится эта работа. Кроме того, небольшая скидка для персонала была весьма кстати для наших постоянных посиделок там.

Хоть мы и живём теперь вместе, мы по-прежнему ходим на свидания. Боулинг, кино, ресторан или просто бассейн - каждое свидание становится замечательным, и это намного интереснее, чем просто проводить время вместе дома. Это привносит в наши отношения новизну и свежесть, что-то, чего стоит ждать.Делает их захватывающими. Моим любимым свиданием совершенно точно было то, когда мы пошли на концерт - песни, которые мы слушали так много раз, звучали вживую, мы смеялись и держались за руки, стараясь быть как можно ближе к сцене.

Каждое утро, когда он сонно обнимает меня, каждый день, когда он ругается, пока мы играем в видеоигры, каждую ночь, когда он задыхается подо мной, когда только я вижу наслаждение, которым светится его лицо, я люблю его. Только он заставил меня поверить: хорошие вещи _действительно_ случаются с такими, как я, и для этого потребовалось всего лишь немного смелости и, возможно, капелька удачи.

Меня зовут Фил Лестер, и я живу сегодняшним днём, потому что иногда может произойти нечто неожиданное, что может перевернуть жизнь с ног на голову. Мне двадцать шесть лет, я живу в Лондоне со своим парнем, Дэном Хауэллом. Возмножно, у меня нет многого, но у меня есть Дэн, которого я люблю настолько сильно, что не могу описать это словами - возможно, именно поэтому я здесь, подписываю чек за блестящее серебряное обручальное кольцо.


End file.
